vikings_war_of_clansfandomcom-20200223-history
Town
Vikings : War of Clans is about joining and warring clans, ant it involves developing a whole town to provide the necessary troops and resources to achieve your goals. Building The town is the place where you can build, upgrade and demolish buildings, as well as accessing the specific abilities provided by each type of building. You can only build/upgrade/demolish one building at a time, except if you have bought a specific offer at the bank (with real money) to get a second builder (available for one day or one week). There is no other way than real money to get access to the second builder unfortunately as it is not available for purchase with prowess points or gold in the game store. Upgrading Each building can be upgraded 25 times up to the current maximum level of 26. You can only have one building upgrade at the same time (unless you have the second builder, or you use gold which can be purchased at the bank or won at events to upgrade the building instantly). The higher the level, the longer it is to upgrade the building. Most buildings have specific upgrade bonus and rewards for level 21 and 26?, or provide much stronger increases of their statistics. For example, in the case of resource buildings, their production is multiplied by 2 from level 20 to level 21. All the buildings you can upgrade now are identified as "red" in the town. The other buildings indicated as "blue" have specific requirements you don't match for initiating the upgrade. It is not required to upgrade all your buildings before initiating a palace upgrade. However, it can be a good idea to upgrade every military building before initiating a palace upgrade, and to keep resource building at a decent level to recover faster in case of an attack. Town building area Your town is divided into two specific building zones that are separated by a river. Each of these zones have specific purposes and building possibilities. Western bank The western bank is dedicated to military and governing purposes. It is divided into 11 building-specific tiles and 15 more free tiles for the accessory military buildings. The 11 building-specific tiles (*) allow you to build unique, specific buildings, each having a different and specific purpose. Once built, none of these buildings can be destroyed or moved. Some of these buildings will be built as soon as you start the game during the tutorial, others will only be available when you achieve a given palace level. * The Palace is the first building of your town * The Oracle lets you research knowledge * The Shrine of Odin lets you manage your troops and marches * The Hero's Abode gets your hero more experience * The Watchtower is used for alerting the player of incoming attacks * The Wall provides some defence to the troops staying in the town * The Market allows you to send resources to your clansmates * The Forge is used to forge weaponry with the materials you collect (*) * The Workshop allows you to fuse gems and runes * The Mead Hall allows you to host clansmates troops that will help you for town defence or onslaughts * The War Bloc allows you to initiate onslaughts with your clansmates (*) * The Sanctuary of the Aesir allows you to prepare and invoke deities, who are active for 1 hour, and give tempporary and permanent bonuses *) Actually just 9 specific tiles, 2 buildings have some freedom of placement: The Forge can be placed anywhere. The War Bloc is not needed in the beginning of the game so you may need to demolish a building to get space for it. The other 15 building tiles on the western bank can be freely built and organised by the player. Only three types of building can be built there : * Barracks allows you to train troops * Manors accelerate the training of the troops and provide Silver * Infirmary lets you heal troops You can demolish any of these buildings but it is mandatory to keep one of each. That means you can have any combination of these three types of buildings. While it is useful to have a few barracks at the beginning of the game, due to the very small amount of troops you can train with a low-level barracks, usually only one or two barracks is enough for endgame due to the very long training times of level 3 and 4 troops. However, it is very important to build a good number of manors and infirmaries. One strategy is to keep enough room in infirmary to heal your whole army, it is is killed entirely, which implies to build 6 or more of these buildings. Another strategy is to build only manors to get the fastest training speeds possible, which is another way to recover from an attack. For example, the maximum of 13 manors at level 20 accelerate the training of troops by 260%, which is faster than what any skill can provide. Eastern bank The eastern bank of your village is dedicated to resources. It include only one building-specific tile, at the eastern most part of the town, which is the Vault. This building provides a safe storage for all your resources (except silver) and can't be moved or demolished. The 25 remaining tiles can be freely used and built by the player. Only 4 types of resource buildings can be built there : * Farms, to provide food # Lumber mills, to provide wood * Mines, to provide Iron * Stone quarries, to provide stone You can demolish any of these buildings but it is mandatory to keep one of each. That means you can have any combination of these four types of buildings. The maximum number of a specific type of resource building you can have is 22, with the remaining 3 tiles occupied by the three other resource buildings. Global Map Each town has a location on the Global Map, which can be accessed by clicking the specific button at the lower left corner of the playing interface. Your location on the Global Map is described in X (horizontal) and Y (vertical) coordinates. Each realm in the game have a different rectangular shaped global map of 512x1024 tiles. Every player can navigate freely within the global map, and select a town to get more information on the player and hero statistics. Your Town is displayed on the global map with your player name, the level of your palace, the short name of your Clan and its icon, and your premium status and level. The Global Map also indicates whether you are under the protection of a peace treaty or not. The illustration representing your town changes as you upgrade your palace. Every 4 or 5 levels, the illustrations represent a larger and stronger city. During Global events, when you leave your kingdom, your town still appears on the original kindom's global map as a ghost. Players cannot relocate to your ghosted position on your original kingdom. Relocation It is possible to relocate your town to another place in the Global Map using four objects : * At the beginning of the game, you can relocate your town anywhere and on any realm of your choice with the Novice relocation object, you only get 1 of these. Be careful as you can only relocate your town using this object if your palace is no greater than level 6. * At any time, you can use the Relocation object, available in the Clan Store at the price of 35,000 prowess points, to relocate your town anywhere you want in the Global map. However, it is no longer possible to leave your realm. * At any time, you can use the random relocation object, available in the Clan Store at the price of 10,000 prowess points, to relocate your town at a random place in the same realm. Be careful, as you can be relocated near enemies, or at the very center of the Global Map. * During Global events you can use a Great Relocation item, which can be brought in store for 1500 gold or 15000 prowess points and you also get 1 for free for every global event, to relocate your town on the enemy kingdom. You can get back to your original kingdom by using a Return object, at the price of 1500 gold or 15000 prowes and you also get 1 for free for every global event or wait till the end of the event. Skins February 2016 update brought the possibility to change your town's skin, providing new hero, military and resource production bonuses, and changing your town's appearance on the Global Map. Bonuses granted by skins are mostly the same, with 2% bonuses for most stats, +200 to hero energy reserve, and +5% to Hero energy restoration, marching speed and resource yielding speed, with the exception of the Dragon Citadel, offering 5% bonuses for most stats, +500 to hero energy reserve, and +10% to Hero energy restoration, marching speed and resource yielding speed. Skins have a limited duration (usually 1, 5 or 7 days) and can be obtained either by completing special events, in the store, or on specific offers from the bank. Known skins as of April 2017 are as follows : - The Aesir's Home (obtained by completing an event) Bonuses granted are 2% bonuses for most stats, +200 to hero energy reserve, and +5% to Hero energy restoration, marching speed and resource yielding speed - Warrior's Fortress (available in the store at the price of 1000 gold for one day and 3000 gold for 7 days) Bonuses granted are 2% bonuses for most stats, +200 to hero energy reserve, and +5% to Hero energy restoration, marching speed and resource yielding speed - The Crow's Nest (available through specific offers at the bank).Bonuses granted are 2% bonuses for most stats, +200 to hero energy reserve, and +5% to Hero energy restoration, marching speed and resource yielding speed - Dragon's Citadel as a reward for the Kingdom's Battle and Kingdom battle: Revenge event. Bonuses granted are 5% bonuses for most stats, +500 to hero energy reserve, and +10% to Hero energy restoration, marching speed and resource yielding speed '-Bastion of the beast '''as a reward for the Clan battle event. '''Bonuses' granted are 10% bonuses for most stats, +1000 to hero energy reserve, and +20% to Hero energy restoration, marching speed and resource yielding speed